Refinding the love
by Broken Baby Girl
Summary: This is a new storie by me, Chloe looses her memory and she can't remember anything from the last few months, but when she sees ghosts and is raising dead things, and is also seeing visions of green eyes and werewolves, who will help her. This book is a mix of Kelley Armstong and Becca Fitzpartick, the perfect combonation, hope you like it! thxx for everything. Please R
1. Chapter 1

What if Chloe lost her memory and she doesn't remember anything from the last few months. The E.D.G thought they could erace her memory. But what happens when shs start's seeing and raising dead things. What happenes when her dad and aunt go missing and there's no trace of them. What happenes when Chloe keeps seeing things and visions of green eyes and werewolves. And what happens when Chloe sees a certen boy, that she can't help but stare at. Will Derek and Chloe fall in love or will Simon get a chance, will she get her memory back before it's to late.

This storie is a mix of Kelley Armstrongs' books and Becca Fizpatricks' books, I hope you love it as much as I do.

P.s this happened before Derek and Chloe kissed.

Chapter 1

The Memory is Gone

I woke up in a strange place. It looked like the building that was near my house. But why was I here. What time of the month was it? Last I remember it was August 25, a day before school, but what happened, why am I here? A voice broke my thoughts.

"Chloe, you're awake!"

I was confused. I knew this voice before. what where. I looked over to my right to see my dad looking at me with relife

" I thought they'd never find you, I almost gave up hope, but he found you, he brought you home safely, we'll get you memory back, somehow we'll get it back I promise."

He was crying. Who found me? Why was he crying? Why and how did I loose my memory? How long had it been gone? How meany months had it been gone? All these question rushed in and out of my mind as I looked at my dad. Only on person could awnser them for me.

"Who found me dad, W-Where did I go." I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know, I think his name was Derek Souza, nice kid, big for his age though, he brough you back, and you where kidnaped." He said looking up to meet my eyes.

At the name a million memories sliped into my mind. I only caught a few. One was of a big black wolf with beautiful green eyes. Another one was of a guy with the same eyes and black hair looking at me with the softest of gazes. The last one was of me and the guy and a dead body crawling towards us and I was controling it!

I rapidly bliked. The vision disappered. What was that? I didn't want to know yet. My dad said we could go home today and I was happy about that. But the sad part was that he had to leave tonight for another busines trip, he was going to be got for five months. I just did what I nodded and left it there.

When we got home he said we had to say our goodbyes here. So I gave him a hug and a kiss and he waved me goodbay and pulled out of the driveway. I was alone again like everyother time of my life. Sighing I went up to my room and floped down in bed. Something was missing, I didn't know what but it just was. I fell asleep and I dreamed about thoes green eyes and somehow I knew I was in love with them.


	2. I need you

This is the next chapter, thxx to everyone whos' been following me, and for my awsome beta, Alasyen, she did the editing and fixed the mistakes, I really hopw you guys like it.

Chapter 2

I Need You

I woke up to my dumb alarm going off. Groaning, I got up and looked at myself in the mirror, snorting humorlessly at what greeted me. I walked to the bathroom and combed through my hair, looking at the calendar as I did so. My jaw dropped.

It was June 26, the day after the last of school. Summer break had started. Had I really been missing for 11 months?

I quickly dressed, finding a blue tank top and black shorts. Modest, the way I liked it.

I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen where I found a note on the fridge. I read it and started shaking in response.

_**Glad to see you're okay. I miss you, Chloe. We all do. I'll see you soon.**_  
_**Love D.S.**_

I stared at the note, perplexed and nearly jumped out of my skin when the phone rang, startling me out of reverie. I slowly went over to the phone and picked up.

"H-he-hello?" I cursed my stutter.  
"Chloe, how are you?"

I let out a sigh of relief. It was just my dad.

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine." I replied.

"Chloe, a new neighbor moved in across the street and he happens to be a good friend of mine. So you're going to be staying at Kit Bae's house for the next six months. Sorry baby, but we'll do something when I get back." He told me with remorse.

A million memories flooded into my mind at the name of Kit Bae. He was an Asian man with dark brown hair and almond eyes. He had three kids. Simon, Tori and, the one that I loved, Derek. I had been with them for some reason and we had been trying to escape something. But what was it?

"Yeah, dad, that's fine. Thanks." I said and hung up the phone.

I let out a sigh of frustration. I could remember so much but understand so little.

Like, who was Derek Souza? How could I raise the dead? How do I know Kit, Simon, Tori, and Derek? Why is it that, whenever I closed my eyes, I saw the green ones of a wolf?

I didn't know these answers, but I knew I'd find out. Even if it cost my very own life.

I trudged up the long flight of stairs, the only thing on my mind was how I was going to live threw six months with people I might or might not know.

I opened the door to my room and started as a sharp zing of anxiety rushed through me. There, on my bed, was another note and a stuffed black wolf with light green eyes.

I slowly walked over to my kingsized bed and picked up the note. It smelled like lavender and roses. I opened the note and read it.

_**Chloe, my love, I know you have a lot of questions and they'll all be answered soon I promise. Chloe, I've never told you this but I love you, and I always will. You're my mate and I'll tell you what that means later. Goodbye for now, my sweet necromancer.**_

_**Love D.S.**_

D.S? That had to be Derek Souza. Knowing that we really knew each other but not remembering how was really killing me. And he knew I was a necromancer? Why and how was he in love with me? And how was I his mate?

Just then, I felt a jolt in my back and I stumbled forward. It felt like a million pounds had just popped a squat on my shoulders. It was excruciatingly painful. I collapsed, feeling myself slip into unconsciousness while the past shoved itself forward, sending me back in time.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Chloe, come on, we have to go." Derek said behind me.**_

_**I looked over my shoulder to see myself outside my body. Derek had a hold on my waist as he looked down at me with a strange mixture of annoyance and affection. I, on the other hand, was trying to get out of his grip. He smiled and started to laugh at my attempts to get out of his arms. He only turned me around to face him and he cupped my cheek.**_

_**I flushed against Derek as he pulled me closer, tipping my chin up. He looked into my eyes before he kissed me slowly. Abruptly, I pulled away and ran out the door.**_

_**I- the ghost- stood there staring at him as he started to cry. Derek slammed his fist against the wall and looked in my direction, but only started to mumble angrily at himself and how I wasn't in love with him and how he stupid he was.**_

_**It crushed me to know that I hurt him this bad.**_

_**I loved Derek and he needed me.**_  
_**End flash back**_

I bolted awake to see that I wasn't in my room. In fact I didn't even think that I was in my house.

I felt something soft brush my hand. I looked down to see the stuffed wolf at my side.

"Chloe, You're awake." Said a deep voice makeing me jump.

There sitting on a chair a few feet away was Derek. He looked at me with a mixture of regret and affection, {Mostly the same look he gave her in the flashback.}

"Derek what am I doing in your room, much less your bed." I asked and he sighed.

He got up and walked over to me. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me.

"Why is my memory gone? Why is this happening to me, to us?, Why did you leave me behind?" I asked egerly.

"Chloe there's alot we have to talk about, the reason your memory is gone is because of me and my stupid jealousy." he said and I looked at him with shock.

There the next chapter hope you liked it, It'll take me longer to write the next one but this one I had to get out there, Thxx alasyen of editing it for me, you're the best ever. R&R please


	3. How could you?

OK! THXX TO MY AWSOME BETA ALASYN!

Next chapter!

and thxx to all my followers.

How could you?

I looked at him with raw pain and sorrow. He was the cause of my amnesia? I remembered so little because of him? What did I do to make him do that?

"H-How could y-you?" I squeaked and he looked at me with those beautifully light, emerald-green eyes.

"Chloe, Simon couldn't take you. I needed you. You left me and I couldn't handle him taking your love from me." He cried. I looked at him and stood up.

"I hate you." I spat at him and he flinched.

"I can't believe you left me. You hurt me, betrayed me. Derek I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong." I said and he shot off the bed and stormed over to me in a few quick paces.

"Don't you ever dare say that I don't love you, Chloe. I did it to keep you away from the monster I truly am. I am so deeply and insanely in love with you. You're my mate Chloe and no one can change that. I need you. I crave you. But you'd be better off with Simon." He said and pulled me into a short but tight hug.

"Chloe you'll never know how much I love you. I want you, but you need Simon. He'll keep you safe and happy. I lost you, But now you have a chance to have a good life the a good man.." He said, letting a quiet tear slip down his cheek.

I could hear the pain in his voice as he walked out of his room. I was left alone to think about what he said. Yeah I was in love, but not with Simon.

I fell asleep crying at my loss of Derek. The love of my life. My mate. My other half.  
I love Derek with every ounce of my body. Though he's a complete and utter nimrod, I wanted him to me in this room holding me.

"I love you too Derek." I mumbled to myself as I felt my mind and body drift into a dreamless and peaceful slumber.

D-pov

Pain erupted in my chest and I winced. Thoes words, those three painful words, Came out of my mates' mouth.

"I can't belive you left me. You hurt me, betrayed me. Derek I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong." She cried out in pain and I felt anger boil up in my stomach.

I shot off the bed and within three strides I was in front of her slender body.

"Don't you ever dare say that I don't love you, Chloe. I did it to keep you away from the monster I truly am. I am so deeply and insanely in love with you. You're my mate Chloe and no one can change that. I need you. I crave you. But you'd be better off with Simon." Every word I said broke my heart into millions of pieces. I pulled her into a short but tight hug, fearing that this would be the last time I held her.

I let go and looked into those beautiful baby blue eyes. Everytime I looked into them I fell in love all over again. She truly was my one and only, my true love, my heart and soul. But she had Simon, who was in fact better in every way. I'd lost her and she didn't love me, and it killed me to know that.

"Chloe you'll never know how much I love you. I want you, But you need Simon. He'll keep you save and happy. I lost you, But now you have a chance to have a good life the a good man." I felt a tear slip down my face.

I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't live with out my mate. I left the room and went outside, only one way to end my pain, end it all.

I shifted into a wolf and ran as far away from Chloe as I could get and I knew that only one person could have the power to kill me without a second thought.

I went to go find the pack.

There you go. I know sad right.

Hope you liked it, please review.

xoxo! tigerlilly

what do you think Derek will do will he die or be save?

will him and Chloe find each other?

will he forgive himself for doing that to Chloe?


	4. Intimate

Chapter 4

Intimate

C-P.O.V (four years after Derek left and died (maybe):))

I screamed in agony as the knife sliced into my stomach.

_(Pause for a brife moment)_

_Hey guys it's Chloe._

_Ok quick preview._

_Simon, Tori and I where found by the E.D.G three years after than good for nothing jurk left me...I mean us._

_We've been here for about a year now but it's felt like way more._

_I took Derek's advice and went out with Simon, big fail._

_I went way wrong and we just didn't go back out again._

_No one know what happend to Derek but I wish I did I really miss him._

_Ok here at the HQ for the evil scientests who work here._

_Tori is blind now and is bearly alive. Simon was taken away a few days ago for trying to brake out and was never brought back._

_Me I think I got it worse then all of them._

_No I'm not blind of possably dead._

_What they do to me makes me wish I was dead though._

_They wake me up everymorning by nearly drowning me, then the men do stuff and leave me crying on the floor. The women are much nicer for a bunch of wackos. The men and the women are both horabol in ways. Like they shock me when I don't do something right and they whip me when I back talk. They've nearly killed me four times, but I'm just waiting for my moment._

_Oh and what you read up on the top...ya faulse start. (got ya)_

_Ok here's the real start later._

_(Play)_

I opened my eyes to see the same white wall I see everyday.

I've been here a whole year and I've never been more frightened.

I hear the screaming of other supernaturals that are here.

Cry and begging for them to stop and pleas for mircy.

Werewolf here where treated the worst here (duh).

I heard some gossip that they got a new one last night, a real wild one apperntly.

(Did I forget to mention that I'm the one who has to handle them with nothing but my bare hands.)

"Chloe!" A voice chimed in that hallway and I froze in fear.

No! Not again!

I felt fear go through me again.

The only werewolf that worked here was also the scientest that tested on me.

Kade Lain Molley. Was his name. He was a very horable man, but sadly also very attractive.

"Yes ?" I asked.

I had to adress his as that.

"Ready to train a new wolf?" He asked opening that door.

"What choice do I have?" I snaped back.

Ok that thing is thought the men do horable things to me, I'm still a vergin. Ya they don't have sex with me.

"There's the spirite." He said in a mock tone.

Rolling my eyes I got up and walked out of the room.

Down the halls I could hear screaming and crying. Doesn't ever stop?

"I would like that too." A voice said beside me.

I as you all know jumped a foot in the air.

I glared at him and he chuckled.

"You're way to easy to scare." He teased and I gave him my best death glare. If only looks could kill.

"Why are you working here then?" I snarled at him and he shugged.

"You could say I really didn't have a choice." He said as we walked along the endless white halls.

I didn't say anything just kept walking.

Eventually we came to a big steel door. Mostly only used for werewolfs.

"Here we are just call us when you get him to calm down, and please don't get killed." He said walking down the hall.

I hesitatedly opened the door and walked in.

There at the far back of the big room stood a 6'9 man with brown-ish black hair and a few tatoos. He turned around and I froze in place.

What was he doing here?

"Well well well, what do we have here?" He asked in a deep rumble.

I looked into his eyes and saw madness and insanity.

I cowered back and looked away.

"What are you doing here..."

Lol I'll end it there for now.

Hope you like it. So sorry it's been so long.


End file.
